Who Needs Handcuffs?
by Catullus16
Summary: What really should have happened when Selen brings Michael to the safe house. WARNING: citrus fruit of the yellowish persuasion.


**Hey all, this was just going to be a short 300 word scene stuck in the middle of the movie, but as you can see it kind of expanded *tehe***

**Disclaimer: No...I do not own anything, does anyone ever own anything?**

* * *

Who Needs Handcuffs?

Selene stormed into the hide out and slammed open the door. _Stupid human getting caught up in this mess. Why did I even bother with him? _She passed the various torture devices and sighed, this was her life… well un-life; she was a vampire and a Death Dealer. This is what she did; torture the Lycans into submission. Michael looked at her and saw the cold glint in her eyes and shivered. He knew he never wanted that to be directed at him. "Where are we?" he asked trying to ease the tension in the room.

"A safe house. We should be ok for a while." He passed a tray of bloody tools and said "What do you do with all this?"

"Torture and the like. Lycans die during questioning if we don't take the silver out, hence the tools." She sniffed as if this were obvious and continued into the room. "What do you do afterwards?" she smiled evilly showing her overly sharp K-9's and replied "We stick it back in." He shivered and looked around again.

~~~~~~SHORT TIME LAPSE~~~~~~

She started out the door after having told Michael how she had been turned but was stopped by him. He said, "I want to go with you." She stepped towards him her cold breath tickling his skin when suddenly her lips were on his. He was surprised at first but then found that he rather liked the sensation and so kissed her back.

She pushed him forwards until the back of his legs hit the metal chair that was the only furniture in the hallway of the safe house. She didn't want him to roam free, especially when he was going to morph into a Lycan soon, so she fingered the hand cuffs attached to the chair. She was about to snap them on, but she just couldn't do it. She was attracted to him, there was no denying it, and she had this odd guilty feeling that chaining him up would make him hate her and for some reason she couldn't bear that thought.

Her kisses became more vigorous and she noticed that his tongue had found its way into her mouth and was exploring around her fangs. She enjoyed the taste and feel of him, only wanting more. She pushed him down on the arm of the chair and sat on his lap, straddling him, effectively pinning him down. She smirked at him and ran her hands down his chest, pausing at his bellybutton before continuing downwards to the top of his pants. She ground against him feeling his growing arousal enjoying the moan that came out of his throat when she burrowed her hands into his pants.

While her hands were thus occupied he started unlacing her leather corset, kissing the junction of her neck and shoulders. When he finally unlaced it all the way he carefully peeled it back revealing her creamy breasts. They were as pale as the rest of her with the exception of the gloriously red and hard tips. He inhaled sharply feeling his erection growing till the point of pain and swooped down to capture a nipple in his mouth.

She stroked him with skilled, albeit cold, fingers and arched her back so that he could gain better access to her breasts which at the moment were being suckled. She quickly undid his pants allowing his erection to spring from its confinement. He came up for air and she pulled his hair making his lips meet hers again. She stood up and got rid of her pants so that she was only clothed in black lace underwear. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him up. She then removed all his offending articles of clothing. The stood gazing at each other until he couldn't stand it anymore. With a growl emanating from the back of his throat he slammed her into the wall. She gasped when she felt the cold concrete on her bare back but was immediately warmed when he started kissing her again.

She moaned and suddenly shook herself, _this shouldn't be happening, he is about to become a Lycan and I'm about to fuck him. Oh hell…_She knew what she was doing _couldn't_ be, so she gradually backed him towards the metal chair, whence this began. The sad look in her eyes went unnoticed as he was still kissing every inch of her. She sat him down on the chair and snapped the handcuff into place. With that she sprung away silently saying I'm sorry. The betrayed look in her eyes almost made her release him and finish what had started, almost. She handed him a gun and said "when the full moon comes do yourself a favor. The silver won't kill you but it will prolong the transformation." She quietly gathered her clothes trying to straighten up. She cleared her throat tossing his clothes at him, and she couldn't help but notice that he was still hard. With one last glace over her shoulder she left the safe house.

~~~~~~TIME LAPSE~~~~~~

She should have left him there like that tied up and helpless, it shouldn't prick her conscience...but it did. As she was walking down the street all she could think was how sad and hurt he looked when she had left him. _Crap crap crap,_ she found her feet taking her back to the safe house subconsciously, _I can't, won'… feet STOP moving._ Try as she might she found herself back at the door with her hand on the knob. She paused took a deep breath and pushed it open.

He looked up at her with a look of such hope that her heart melted right then and there. He had been waiting for her to come back and the look of sheer joy on his face when she did made everything alright. "I'm sorry, I just…you being Lycan…and me, well you know…but I…" she stumbled on her words and he interrupted, "I know. Now can you get these handcuffs off… me and onto you?" She laughed and sat back down on his lap, in the time that she was gone he had put his clothes back on so they were back at the beginning. "_Who_ needs handcuffs? I think they are right where their supposed to be." She licked her lips and lifted his shirt up to reveal his toned abs. He strained at the handcuffs wanting to hold her and touch her, but to no avail; he was held fast. Suddenly she stopped and said "They might find us soon, we should change locations."

"At the moment I don't really care." He groaned. "unhh, you'll care when they pull your dick out of me right as you are about to come, my velvety soft pussy clenching around you." She purred, purposely using vulgar language to tease him. He moaned and tried to kiss her lips again but she had moved out of range. She laughed and un-cuffed him, pulling him to his feet saying; "Let's go to someplace safer."

~~~~~~TIME LAPSE~~~~~~

She pulled up the driveway of a small house in the woods. It was all hers; no one else had ever been here, it was her own sanctuary. They wouldn't be able to find them here, this place was 'off the grid' and very secretive. She breathed a sigh of relief when they walked in to door holding hands. He nuzzled her neck and scooped her into his arms.

She pointed in the direction of the bedroom and he followed, carefully sitting her on the edge of the bed leaning down to capture her lips in his. He started to slowly strip her of her clothes all the while kneeling in between her splayed legs. He ran one hand up her inner thigh while the other was finishing the removal of her corset. This time their passion was slower and more loving in nature then before when they had franticly tore at each other and their respective clothes.

His tongue was exploring her mouth and his tongue was playing with hers. He unbuttoned her pants letting her adjust her position so he could pull them all the way off. He took his time and savored her figure letting his eyes wander; committing every curve to memory.

Apparently he was taking too long because she used his shirt to pull him up to standing. She then maneuvered them so that they were in the middle of the bed; with him on top. He looked surprised at how they got there but soon got distracted by her persistent nibbling of his ears. He shuddered as she licked the sensitive skin there and was suddenly bombarded by the sensation of her hand massaging his masculinity through his pants. She laughed lightly when she felt his reaction to her inquisitive hand. He recovered and bent down to take a hard nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it, teasing her, and then gently sucked at it until it was swollen and sensitive.

They wriggled out of their remaining clothes enjoying the feel of his naked hot skin on her naked flushed but still oddly cool skin. He looked down into her eyes while he slowly slid into her. He didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt in her warm flesh. It was an odd contrast of cold outer and burning inner flesh that made him crazy for the feel of her. He started to rock, thrusting slowly, but starting to increase his speed as his need for her wore at his control.

"unnghhh …Michael…harder" she moaned as he grabbed the back of her knee pulling it around him. He grabbed her hips with both hands and thrust in harder complying with her wishes. A thin sheen of sweat coated his body as he held himself above her thrusting as hard as he could from that angle.

She needed it rougher and so flipped him over so that she was straddling him. She set a fast pace seeking their release, her moans increasing as they continued. With all the adrenalin in his system Michael was starting to be able to use his Lycan powers before the change. His hearing and sense of smell increased as did his lust for blood. He growled and pushed her into the mattress changing their positions again. He was frenzied and howled as he felt his guts clench on the verge of release. His howl and primal power sent her over the edge her body clenching and shuddering. That extra pressure from her orgasm sent him over the edge as well.

Both lay panting in the aftermath; slowly coming down from their sex high. He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair falling asleep in the peaceful cottage in the woods. Selene smiled, her last thoughts as she fell asleep being _I think I've just fallen in love; fuck the war, I've found my man._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this lemon filled oneshot. Please review if you have anything you think I should write please feel free to say so. **

**P.S. I hope that I haven't made any heinous mistakes please tell me (it's plain embarrassing)**


End file.
